裘前夫夫的西冷牛排
by eric amber
Summary: 水


裘前已交往设定

两瓶喜茶堪比春药

"不行了，急死我了，我先去厕所！！"威廉一回到家连运动鞋都没来得及脱就冲进了厕所。

裘克看着急急忙忙的背影，不禁笑了笑，"看你以后还敢不敢点两杯。"

裘克把手插进裤袋把零钱掏出来，翻出了昨天晚上还用剩的一个套子，又把掉出来的套子塞回口袋，跟着威廉的步伐来到了厕所门口。

同居了快一年的时间，裘克已经对威廉的习惯了如指掌，直接拧开把手，看见威廉对着马桶正在解裤子，一边拿着鸟准备上厕所。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！你干嘛！我上厕所啊！！！快出去快出去！你让我先上！"威廉受不了裘克一直盯着自己弟弟的眼神，准备拉上裤链，结果被裘克走过来一把抓住自己性器。

"嗯？我知道阿，我这不来帮你嘛，"裘克略带性感声音在威廉耳边回响，裘克的胸膛贴近威廉温暖的后背，似乎能感受到威廉因为羞耻而疯狂跳动的心脏。

"别闹..."威廉以为裘克在开玩笑，附和着挣扎了几下，但身后的人似乎很满意自己的反应，甚至用手撸动了几下。

威廉慌了，自己膀胱憋的爆炸，自己的男朋友却慢慢悠悠地调戏自己，"我真的急...等我...！你干嘛！"

裘克更放肆对威廉的性器搓揉，还是不是看着威廉慌张的样子笑出了声，"你不是急吗，快点上啊。"

"我...！你这样我怎么上啊！！！"威廉看着自己慢慢涨大的性器开始慌了，突然察觉身后的变态有什么不好的想法。

"那好吧，"裘克佯装无奈的松开了手，但用更过分地环住了威廉的腰，手还不安分地撩着威廉薄薄的T恤。"你上吧，我不玩你了。"

威廉感受到裘克的鼻尖在自己肩膀上滑动，温热的气息是不是传来，他能感觉到裘克似乎迷恋地闻着自己身上的味道。

但威廉管不了这么多了，虽然当着自己男朋友的面上厕所有点羞耻，但他们早就坦诚相见好多次了，也不差这次，还是解决生理问题重要。

威廉抓住自己的性器，不止很热，它还因为对方的搓弄高高挺立着，在威廉的抚摸下还有些欲求不满，威廉觉得尿道好像被什么东西堵着。

"裘...裘克。"威廉的声音有些许颤抖。

"嗯。"

"你能不能先出去，我..."

"你想先来一发吗？我帮你啊。"裘克笑出了声。

没等威廉回答，裘克马上停下了拨动着威廉衣服的动作，开始认真伺候威廉的小弟弟。

裘克上下撸动着威廉的性器，时不时用指甲轻轻划过根部和阴囊，最后在外口处抠挖。熟练的动作，力道的轻重，还有男友的呼吸声，都在刺激着威廉的敏感点。

在裘克的刺激下，威廉慢慢变得腿软，只能一只脚跪在马桶边上，一只手绵软的扒着墙壁支撑着自己，另一只手阻止着裘克的骚扰。

"嗯... 嗯，裘克...啊..."威廉在裘克的挑逗下不禁沉沦，发出轻轻的呻吟。

威廉看着自己面前的洗漱台，上面常年摆放着的一只牙杯里放着两人的牙刷，两个刷子靠在一起，威廉仿佛看到了自己平时和裘克接吻时的样子，旁边还一直备着一盒避孕套和一瓶润滑剂，防着两人心血来潮，在什么时候摩擦爱情的火花。洗漱台的后面是一面镜子，里面清楚的映射出了威廉被欲望支配的样子，威廉不敢看，只能低着头看着自己的小弟弟在裘克手里任他摆布。

裘克看着威廉带着红晕的脸颊，自己也有点勃起的迹象，加快了手上的速度。

当威廉感觉自己快要射的时候，膀胱的收缩让威廉突然想起自己还憋着，害怕自己射的同时万一尿了出来，脸都要丢大了，马上抓出来裘克的手。

"别，我自己来，我要射了...你先出去..."威廉看着无动于衷的裘克有点不知所措，裘克甚至还有加快趋向的手把威廉推向兴奋的至高点，威廉没办法，抱着必死的心态放开了手，享受起了裘克的执着，但裘克的手却在那射的一瞬间又突然停下了手。

"嗯？啊...嗯……裘...裘克。"保持在要射精的时候却又得不到释放，让威廉忍不住自己去触碰。

"嗯？怎么？不想射吗，好吧，"裘克抓住了威廉不规矩的双手，腾出另一只手拿起了洗漱台上的润滑剂。

"你！！你想干嘛！"威廉刚刚不好的预感似乎灵验了，开始奋力挣扎，"啊啊啊啊！裘克你个变态！！"

裘克这时已经挤了满手的润滑剂，开始向威廉后穴摸去。

"我怎么了？"裘克甚至还有些埋怨威廉冤枉自己的语气，手上的动作却没有半点犹豫。

骨节借着润滑剂很顺利地伸了进去，威廉被自己的一声呻吟堵住了要骂人的话，裘克借机又再深入了些，为了不让威廉挣扎开来，又用左手禁锢住威廉的腰部。

"裘克..."

威廉的肩膀在微微颤抖，心里有些恐惧却有些期待。

"不要怕。"裘克再一次吻住了威廉的肩膀，上面还留有他们昨天欢爱过的痕迹，这个吻又让它在威廉aaa的皮肤上更加明显。

威廉渐渐放松下来，裘克一只手指在威廉体内不停探索，触碰到一块凸起。指尖在那周围摁压，威廉又忍不住溢出细微的呻吟。

裘克看着威廉还有些抵抗的迹象，就松开左手，捏住了威廉的下巴，强迫他看着镜子里的自己。

威廉看着镜子里自己衣服已经被撩到乳头的地方，乳晕在身体的晃动下若隐若现。"看看你现在的样子，艾利斯"裘克顺势在威廉耳边吹了声口哨，"我真的恨不得天天让你屁眼里含着我的精液，让你在今天的巨乳收银员面前跟我接吻，你看她的眼神真让我嫉妒，还昨天的你真不听话，竟然自己把精液弄了出来..."

"我哪有？！！是她先向我搭讪的！啊！嗯……嗯，啊"裘克又加重了手指在威廉体内的力度，威廉在两重纠结下表情有些扭曲。

裘克看着威廉生气的样子又忍不住发笑，"不逗你了。"

"你再说话今晚就别上床了！"

"你可别忘了你现在下面可是含着我的手指含得挺兴奋的。"裘克抓住威廉的下巴，一把吻住了威廉的嘴唇。威廉很默契的张开嘴，伸出舌头舔弄裘克的齿贝，再任由裘克的舌头灵活的挑弄，在唇缝间游走。

裘克也慢慢松开威廉下巴的桎梏，手从威廉的颈脖到锁骨深情的抚摸着他们爱的痕迹，最后停留在威廉左边的乳头上揉捻。

威廉停下了与裘克的热吻，眼眸中充满了爱欲，"别，别捏那...啊！"威廉的后穴又再次被伸进一根手指，中指和食指撑开柔软的后穴，在里面旋转抽插。

"怎么？不喜欢？"裘克似乎并不打算放弃眼前的美味，伸出舌头迅速舔了一下威廉嘴唇，又深深的吻了下去，当然手上揉捏乳头的动作更重了。

"嗯，嗯...哈...别...在捏我乳头要..."威廉已经被羞耻感狠狠侵犯，甚至说不完剩下的话，只由得乳头在裘克的温暖的手指中挺立。

裘克的右手也丝毫没有松懈，继续放进了第三根手指，在亲吻的间隙中感受着威廉的热度。

"可以了。"裘克短短的一句话，瞬间把威廉从欲望的深渊中拉出，不禁打了一个寒颤。

"不行，太大了..."威廉略带紧张的看着镜子里的裘克，夹紧了屁股。

"没事的，我慢点。"说着裘克把自己已经硬的不行的性器在威廉股缝间摩擦，慢慢地顶入威廉的后穴。

"嗯嗯，啊...啊...裘克...太大了，嗯...嗯"

威廉感觉到一个巨物在自己后穴中缓慢移动，摩擦到敏感的地方时产生的快感几乎让威廉兴奋到窒息。

裘克能感受到自己的小男友似乎有些难受，左手就松开了乳头，摩擦起了威廉的性器，产生的阵阵快感让威廉短暂的忘记了后穴的不适，裘克自己则更用力的顶入。

"啊嗯嗯，啊，嗯……裘...裘克"

裘克的性器还没有完全进去，就差点被威廉紧致的后穴夹到缴械投降，于是又挤了一把润滑剂到左手，手指灵活地钻进了性器和穴口的缝隙中，试图扩张威廉的后穴。

"再忍忍，马上进去了。"

"嗯...嗯。"威廉看着镜子中的裘克有些犯难的样子点了点头，努力放松后穴让裘克插进来。

裘克拔出了手指抱住威廉，在一声重喘下，将巨大的性器完全顶入了威廉的后穴。"啊啊啊...嗯……嗯嗯...好爽！"威廉在裘克的进入下仿佛被顶到了最深处，再也压抑不住因巨大快感而发出的呻吟，身体也软了下来，只能双手撑在镜子上身体在放松下靠在裘克身上，裘克的性器也因为更加深入。

"宝贝，你真棒。"裘克顺势亲了一下威廉的颈脖，就猛地把性器抽出一截再狠狠地顶入。

"啊...嗯...嗯，啊..."裘克抱着威廉的腰开始反复顶弄，威廉的身体也在肉体的碰撞下激烈的晃动，被撩到乳头上的衣物也掉了下来，衣服的边角搭在被裘克刺激而高高挺立的性器。衣料粗糙的质感摩擦着威廉的性器，没有双手的疼爱却还因此得到了多重的快感。

裘克的性器摩擦着威廉的肠道，用力的顶撞撑开了里面的褶皱，借着润滑剂一次又一次的顶到最深处。威廉只能在裘克的进攻下发出无法抑制的呻吟。

裘克突然顶到威廉某处时，感受到威廉整个人都抖动起来，后穴猛的一下加紧了自己，便轻轻一笑，开始对那一点猛烈撞击，"宝贝，爽吗"

"啊啊啊，嗯啊...啊啊啊..嗯嗯好...好舒服...再用力点！啊啊啊..."威廉也在裘克的一次次深入下丝毫不忌讳地淫叫，感受在体内慢慢涨大的性器给予自己的快感。

"叫我名字，威廉...我想听到你的声音"

"裘...嗯...啊啊啊，嗯嗯裘...啊啊"每次威廉想要叫出裘克名字时就被狠狠地撞到敏感点，名字也化成细碎的呻吟。

"嗯？怎么那么不听话？"裘克又加重了力气，"我想看在我身下更加迷人的样子。"裘克用还沾着滑溜溜的润滑剂的手捏住了威廉的下巴，让威廉不得不直视自己的身体因裘克而泛红的身体，锁骨处的吻痕更显示了裘克的占有欲。"嗯嗯嗯...啊...我...没有...裘...裘克...啊啊...嗯"

一丝眼泪从威廉眼角处流出，让诱人的威廉更加色情。裘克身体前倾，在更加深入下吻住了威廉眼角，伸出舌头，把眼泪舔到自己舌尖上。在湿热的舔弄下，威廉性器的前端也溢出了一些透明液体。

裘克进攻让威廉有点喘不过气来，终于在无数次的冲撞下，到了要射的边缘。威廉勉强用一只手支撑着身体，另一只手想去触碰自己的性器，却又被裘克阻止。

"等我一起。"裘克感觉到了威廉后面越夹越紧，知道威廉要射了，便握住了威廉的性器不让他射，加快了身下的动作。

"啊...啊...嗯...裘克！我...我要射了！啊..."威廉想要射出，但始终被裘克阻止，他还能感受到自己的小腹在不停地叫嚣，似乎还在不满足地向裘克索要更多。

裘克又再威廉体内顶弄数次，感觉到自己也差不多要射了就一口咬住威廉的肩膀，在上面留下了浅浅的牙印。右手也扶摸上了威廉的胸部，手指混着润滑液在右乳上揉拧。在射的瞬间也放开了禁锢住威廉性器的手，两人在同一时刻到达了高潮。

"啊啊啊啊..."威廉的大脑瞬间空白，裘克也重重地喘了一声。

威廉感觉到一股热流射进了自己的深处，还在不停地向深处流入，有些液体因为塞不下而从股缝中流出，白浊顺着流到了大腿根部，威廉为了不让精液流出而夹紧了后穴。

乳白色的精液从威廉的尿道喷涌而出，马桶盖上都沾上了白色液体。

一段段的精液喷射出来，在精液快要射完的时候，一股尿液也随着精液射了出来。黄白混合的液体落到了马桶里，水流碰击的巨大响声在浴室里回荡。威廉听到水声，耳根瞬间红透，想要憋住自己的性器却因快感不受自己的控制，在羞耻感的折磨下哭了出来，"啊..."

呻吟伴随着啜泣传到了裘克耳中，威廉断断续续射完小腹内的液体，身体一下软在了裘克身上，任由裘克的性器更加深入，自己的身体被裘克有力的双手抱住。

"威廉..."裘克笑着吻住威廉的颈椎，上面覆着因为性爱而渗出的薄汗。"宝贝，你太棒了。"

"哈..."威廉无法作出回应，只能在喘息之间感受到裘克起伏的胸膛内心脏的跳动。

裘克抱住威廉，慢慢地拔出性器，性爱后敏感的后穴却还是让威廉产生了快感。

裘克快速地把威廉扒个精光，把威廉抱到旁边的浴缸里，自己也跨了进去打开了淋雨，调好水温后冲洗掉了威廉身上残留的润滑液和精液，威廉因为疲劳只能任裘克摆布。

"威廉，"裘克坐在威廉的身后抱住了他。"我帮你弄出来，你忍一下。"威廉点点头，转过身来坐在了裘克大腿上，双手环住裘克的脖子。后穴因为大腿张开而打开，精液一点一点顺着内到流了下来。

裘克用手指一点一点地深入，轻轻地把精液抠挖出来。

"裘克..."威廉小声的呼唤着裘克的名字，"你又内射了。"

"我带了套子的，做到上头不是忘了嘛。"

听着裘克的傻笑，威廉自己也忍不住笑了起来，"你买回来的避孕套和润滑液就润滑液用了好几瓶，避孕套倒是一盒都没用完。"

"我这不是怕你痛嘛。"

"你还捏我乳头！"威廉有些愤愤不平。

"你不是也很爽吗。"

"爽是爽，但是你老是捏现在我感觉它都大了好多，还一直立着，搞得我都不敢穿衬衫了！！"威廉嘟着嘴抱怨着。

"穿什么穿，裸着更好。"裘克捏了捏威廉的脸颊，自己面对这个可爱的小男友实在是生不起气来。

裘克确认威廉后穴内没有精液了就把手指拔出，用水给威廉清洗。

"我把头发也洗了吧，"威廉摘下头戴随手丢到旁边脏兮兮的衣服上，把头又重新埋在裘克胸膛里，"我要你帮我。"

"好好好。"裘克宠溺地答应着，两人就挤在一个小小的浴缸里吹泡泡玩。

白色的泡泡浮在温热的水面上，有些因为浴缸里的玩闹洒到了外面。

裘克一把抱住威廉，靠近威廉的耳朵，"威廉，"

"嗯？"

"我爱你。"

威廉掩盖不住心里的高兴，嘴角微微翘起。

"我也爱你，裘克。"

在狭小的浴室里，橘黄色的灯光照耀着两人的身体，让相拥的两人感觉更加温暖。


End file.
